In the arms of an Angel
by Me and Mrs Jones
Summary: Jacob has been given a choice to live forever in peace and serenity. Or a life walking earth for eternity. Which will he choose. Why would he choose it. Quick one shot to fill in my Saturday night. Rated T because I am paranoid.


A/N Hey so it's Saturday night where I am and I had an hour to spare. I wanted something a bit more light for me. I miss writing the pack and decided I would do a quick one shot. This has not been checked over by Mrs J but hopefully its not too bad. No doubt a million commas are missing, but hope you get the idea.

Anyway enjoy :)

* * *

**In the Arms of an Angel**

I ran through the forest in my wolf form. I had only been a wolf for a few weeks and I loved the freedom he gave me. I loved the wind running through my fur . The power I had that let me run faster than any living thing. I came to a stream and pause to take a drink. Making sure the water was uncontaminated. Lapping up the refreshing water I let my thoughts drift on to my friend who were going to join the pack any time soon.

"Well well what do we have here," I turn and bared my teeth letting out a growl the stench of leeches hitting my nose too late. The leech circled me and I was able to keep my eyes on him.

"Stop playing with your food James," a red haired leech cackled.

'Oh but what fun," he said jumping on my back .

I managed to buck him off and turn and grab hold of his arm. I gave a hard tug and heard the crack of the arm coming away from his body. "No," the red haired leech screeched. "You mutt you will pay for this," she came flying at me.

Her strong arms squeezed around my middle breaking my ribs. The air leaving my lungs. I tried with all my might to twist to get a good latch onto her ..

"Victoria leave the mutt, someone is coming," the one with the missing arm hissed. She gave me one last squeeze and took off. I fall to the ground changing to my human form

I felt someone lift my head up gently. I slowly painfully open my eyes. I couldn't seem to find my breath. I looked into beautiful golden eyes. "Try to relax," he spoke gently his voice tinkled.

His blonde wavy hair fell over his face his skin pale. I tried to do as he said but I couldn't find the air my lungs needed. His hand brushed my cheek the tears falling. "Save him," he said to who I didn't know.

"It's too late, there is nothing I can do," another angel said. I licked my lips. "Son we should leave before his pack comes to find him,"

"I can't father," he whispered his eyes never leaving mine.

"Son what do you mean. He is a wolf we will be accused of doing this they will kill before they ask questions. I grab hold of my angels arm. His eyes left mine the sun hit his skin and his skin sparkled a million diamonds.

"Jasper you can't, What about Alice,"

"Father please change him," he looked down at me again giving me a smile. My brain was fuzzy nothing in focus anymore. Only the angel that held me in his arms.

My life was leaving me my wolf whined and began to leave my body. He stood behind my angel. "Don't leave me," I beg.

"_Son its time to come to join your ancestors,_" I turn away from my wolf and my angel.

"_Why does he fight it?" another asked. _

"Be gentle with him," I heard a voice say. My angel picked me up and soon we were flying through the forest. The beautiful angel flew high into the trees. Below I could feel my wolf running to keep up.

"_He has imprinted on the cold one," _

Cold one what was he talking about. Who had imprinted?

"Goodbye," I gasp everything going black.

I am standing in the forest a waterfall I had never seen before splashing onto the rocks below. The flowers a bright blanket of colours. I saw my wolf frolicking with other wolves as though he was a cub. I saw many men walking amongst the wolves. Some were resting with the wolves. Others talking with them as though they could understand each other. My wolf came and sat beside me. A man whom I had seen in photos, hanging on the wall of my family home.

"_Grandfather_?" I questioned.

"_My child_," he gave a smile a wolf at his side.

"_Why am I here?_" I look around again and notice some of the men are familiar but not anyone I knew. "_Am I dead?_" I asked my hand going to my wolf.

"_You are in the afterlife. But you are not dead yet. You have been given a glimpse at what your eternity would be if you so choose," _he explained.

"And what if I don't?" What if I live?" I ask.

"_You have no choice child you will be dead no matter what. Close your eyes and you will see your other choice,"_

I give a gasp my hand going to my throat the burn insatiable. But then I saw my angel looking at me with his warm golden eyes. His skin marble white his skin sparkling a million diamonds. He came towards me and held out his hand to me. The soft touch warm. I look down and see that I too was sparkling my skin a lighter colour a warm russet.

"_Seth come on_," a voice called out. I looked up and gave a smile as my best friend came racing towards me in his wolf form.

My angel started to fade I no longer felt his touch. "_No please come back,_" I beg.

"That is your other life if you so wish," my grandfather said.

"_I was alive. I choose that I live,_" I said again looking around the beautiful clearing.

"_No child you were a cold one. For the rest of eternity you would feel the burn in your throat. Did you not feel the pain it brought upon you?"_ he asked.

"_But my angel?_" I whispered.

"_Your imprint, he wants to change you," _

"_And Seth?"_

"_Will always be at your side,_" my grandfather smiled. I ran my hand through my wolf's fur. "_Your wolf will stay here he cannot be with you if you choose that life,_" he gave a sad sigh. My wolf gave a whine.

"_You know what I choose?"_ he shook his head. "_It is your choice my son," _

"_But Seth you said he would always be with me?"_ I don't understand.

"_No matter where you are he will follow his alpha. Be it in the afterlife or walking the earth for eternity protecting you,"_ he said.

"_What would you choose,_" I asked.

"_I can not answer that for you child. Only you can make the decision," _

"_What if I make the wrong choice?" _

"_There is no right or wrong. Here you will have peace and serenity,"_ he waved his hand around him.

"_But not love of a mate?" And Seth you said he would follow me anywhere. Does that mean he would die to be with me?" _

"_He would be happy if you are," _

"_Forgive me grandfather but I have made up my mind," _

"_I know my child, I will grant you a few minutes to say your goodbyes,_" he walked away his wolf beside him.

I knelt down and took my wolf's large head in my arms. "_Please understand I can't let my best friend give up a life to be with me. He is so full of life and one day I hope he finds his mate,"_ my wolf licks my face. "I will think of you daily I will always carry you in my heart," I said allowing him to lick the tears away that wouldn't stop falling. "_I love you,"_ I said as he started fading.

"He is about to make the final change, how did he do it without pain?" a voice said.

"Because he is strong like the alpha he was born to be," my best friends voice said quietly.

The strong heartbeat of my best friend. I could feel he had already found his mate his heartbeat that of the other members of our pack who had found their mate. It beats for two instead of one.

I felt warm strong arms sit me up. I didn't have to open my eyes to know I was in the arms of an angel.


End file.
